


Circle

by haekass



Series: The Care and Feeding of Cha Hakyeon [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Time, Hakyeon can be a total control freak, Hyuk just encourages the chaos, Jaehwan has an oral fixation, Jaehwan is chaotic bi, LeoBin can be devious, M/M, Multi, OT6, OT6 - Relationship - Freeform, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Ravi gets an idea, Succubi & Incubi, Teasing, and joins in, and they all love N a lot, his boys want him to relax, incubus Cha Hakyeon | N, literally everyone loves each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Hakyeon finally gets to cuddle his boys, but he's still hungry. Everyone else decides to cuddle him instead.





	Circle

**Author's Note:**

> I've set this (and the past thee fics) vaguely before Chained Up era.

Hakyeon woke up suddenly as he was nudged softly.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon called in his soft voice. “Shower’s free.”

Hakyeon stretched, realizing too late that Jaehwan and Hongbin were snuggled up against him, and that his stretch woke them both up. Jaehwan whined as he stretched as well, while Hongbin grumbled lowly in his ear and tightened his arms. Looking up at Taekwoon, he blinked slowly, trying to come awake.

“I’m going to heat up the food for us,” Taekwoon continued. “So as soon as you three have had a shower and cleaned up, we can eat.”

Hongbin growled again, but started to sit up, running a hand through his hair.

Hakyeon knew everyone was hungry for food, including himself, and he nudged Jaehwan to sit up as well. “Come on,” he mumbled. “The faster we’re through the shower, the faster we can eat, and we can all fit to save some time.”

Jaehwan and Hongbin looked a bit skeptical, but the lure of food for their empty stomachs was enough to have them complying. Hakyeon had Hongbin grab some towels for them while he started the water and checked the temperature while nudging Jaehwan into the stall. They were washing their hands as Hongbin came in and maneuvered around so he could soak his hair.

Hakyeon tried to ignore the slick, sensual glides their bodies were doing and tried to focus on getting washed quickly. He couldn’t help the quick intake of air as Jaehwan pressed against him to reach for the soap, his hunger starting to nip at him.

“Food, food, food,” Hakyeon whispered to himself, closing his eyes and trying hard to ignore the desire deep in his gut and the near immediate erection. He needed to get everyone fed first, then he could get fed again.

Jaehwan snickered and smoothed his hand down Hakyeon’s hip.

Hakyeon lightly batted at it. “Food first,” he said. “I don’t want anyone passing out from hunger.”

Hongbin pressed up against his back, resting his chin on Hakyeon’s shoulder, and obviously looking down. “We can wait for a few minutes,” he murmured, placing a wet kiss on Hakyeon’s neck that had him shuddering.

“Do you have to have us have an orgasm to feed?” Jaehwan asked.

“Um, I don’t think so? Taemin said that we could feed as long as someone else was getting turned on by it.”

“Perfect. Why don’t you wash my hair while your hands are going to be in it anyway?” Jaehwan asked.

“Huh?” Hakyeon replied, not exactly sure what Jaehwan was getting at, but his confusion was instantly cleared up as Jaehwan dropped to his knees. “Oh…”

“You get turned on from giving oral?” Hongbin asked.

“It’s one of my favorites, doesn’t matter if I’m eating a girl out or sucking a dick, I love it,” Jaehwan replied. “Just hold him up and let me do the rest.”

Hongbin’s arm was firm as it slid across his torso. Hakyeon gasped as Hongbin bit as his neck at the same time Jaehwan sank his mouth around Hakyeon’s dick. Hongbin’s other hand came up to rub against a nipple, and Hakyeon almost lost his train of thought. He put a bit of shampoo in his hands and put them into Jaehwan’s hair, working the lather up.

Hongbin bit at his neck again, making Hakyeon moan softly. Jaehwan’s mouth was both practiced and an absolute miracle as he took Hakyeon deeper and deeper. His knees started to feel weak when he felt his dick hit the back of Jaehwan’s throat, and aside from a brief gag, Jaehwan kept going. Hakyeon’s fingers began to tighten with the effort of not moving Jaehwan’s head, but his hips were rocking as much as Hongbin’s arm allowed. He whimpered and tried to massage more of the shampoo into Jaehwan’s hair, but he was quickly losing focus on the small task.

He felt his orgasm starting to build and he leaned back on Hongbin, who was sucking another mark into Hakyeon’s neck. “Jaehwan,” he whined, both pleading and warning.

Jaehwan pulled off his dick, any sounds the action may have made muffled by the water cascading down. “You can come in my mouth hyung,” Jaehwan replied, his voice rough. He slurped his way back down and it was that combined with Hongbin’s playful hands that had Hakyeon slumping against Hongbin, his body shaking and his hands clenched tightly as he came in Jaehwan’s mouth.

“You’re so gorgeous when you come, hyung,” Hongbin whispered to him. Hakyeon was really only able to hum in return, trying to loosen his death grip on Jaehwan’s hair. He felt the pleasure pop into him, quieting his hunger, and with the burst of energy he got with it, he helped Jaehwan to his feet.

“Thank you,” he purred. “Both of you.” He pecked Jaehwan’s swollen and smirking lips and he wrapped his arm around Hongbin’s back, giving him a hug.

“Did you get fed?” Jaehwan asked as he tipped his head back to wash the lather out of his hair.

“Yeah,” Hakyeon confirmed. “It felt like a little pop, but it’s enough to make my stomach stop complaining,” he laughed.

“Do they all feel different?” Hongbin asked curiously as he washed the soap off his body.

Hakyeon shrugged. “Yeah, it feels different when you have an orgasm, and everyone feels different.”

Jaehwan arched his eyebrows and leaned forward to give Hakyeon a kiss, his arms wrapping around Hongbin’s neck and squeezing their bodies together. Hakyeon placed his hand on Jaehwan’s waist and hummed contentedly as Jaehwan pulled back and turned off the water.

Hakyeon kept his mind focused on food as he dried off and got both Jaehwan and Hongbin moving to their rooms so they could get dressed and go eat. His nose had already picked up the wonderful smells and his stomach growled menacingly. Sighing at his own body and how incredibly hungry he still was, he grabbed an old pair of sweatpants he would often wear for dance practices and a loose, oversized shirt.

Taekwoon handed him a pair of chopsticks along with a kiss, and Hakyeon felt content as he settled down onto a cushion next to Wonshik. Jaehwan returned and flopped down next to him, resting his head on Hakyeon’s shoulder.

“Hyung,” he whined, toe-curlingly cute. “Food?”

Hakyeon scooped up a bite of meat and turned to feed it to Jaehwan before he grabbed another bite and fed himself. He enjoyed feeding his boys along with himself and it soothed him to see everyone else doing the same, even with Jaehwan moving around to sit on Hakyeon’s lap. It was if they were cementing their new layer of emotional bonds with each bite, and Hakyeon was utterly relaxed as they scraped the last bites of food out of the containers.

He leaned back against the sofa, softly petting Jaehwan’s hair as he lounged between Hakyeon’s legs, his back pressing against Hakyeon’s body. Wonshik had already started to gather up all the trash and the dishes, and Hakyeon caught his chin to press their lips together in a brief thanks. Taekwoon curled up next to him, resting his head on Hakyeon’s shoulder, making room for Sanghyuk who rested his head on Hakyeon’s leg, and Hongbin was directly opposite, obviously leaving room for Wonshik to slide in. Hakyeon was more than content to let his mind drift off, finally getting some of the relaxation he’d so looked forward to. Jaehwan started humming softly, and Hakyeon fluttered his eyes open.

“Your throat okay?” he asked, his voice quiet as Wonshik came back.

Jaehwan grinned. “You’d have to hit my throat a lot harder than what you did if you want to wreck my voice.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Hakyeon returned dryly, affectionately rolling his eyes as Hongbin snickered.

“Just out of curiosity, what do you feel from me?” Hongbin softly asked, staring up at Hakyeon with those big eyes.

Hakyeon bit his lip, trying to put a nebulous feeling into words. “You feel… okay don’t take this wrong, but you feel like obedience without being subservient.”

Hongbin’s face twisted up into a disbelieving look.

“You do what I say because it turns you on,” Hakyeon rushed to explain. “But you don’t do anything that would give me or anyone else power over you, it’s your choice as to how much you want to obey. So… obedience, but you are the farthest thing from subservient.” He shook his head and made a frustrated noise. “You are the most complex and hardest to pin down into one sensation. I never know what direction you’re going to turn next.”

Hongbin’s face cleared, seemingly mollified, a small smirk blooming on his lips. “Sorry?” he teased.

“No, you’re not,” Hakyeon replied instantly with a smile, understanding the affection buried in the sass.

“Yeah, I’m not.”

“What about me, hyung?” Jaehwan asked, looking up at Hakyeon.

“You feel… like a bowl of tteobokki that you can smell and taste from a block away – your pleasure is spicy, strong, and chaotic, just like you.”

“Oh,” Hongbin breathed. “You’re just talking about how our desire feels?”

“Yeah. Now that I know what it is that I’m actually feeling, I understand why I’ve always been able to tell everyone apart without looking.” Hakyeon chuckled suddenly. “My gorgeous Bin-ah, did you think I was talking about you overall?”

Hongbin just shrugged, seemingly unaffected, but Hakyeon could feel the pleasure at the nickname and saw the relaxation from confusion. Hakyeon reached over, softly cupping Hongbin’s chin and stroking the smooth skin of his face with his fingers.

“Me?” Sanghyuk asked, his eyes drowsy.

“Electric, like touching a live power wire. You’re the youngest, and you still have all that energy stored up in you.” He twisted his head to peck Wonshik’s forehead. “You, my sweet Wonshikkie, are the sweetest candy with a hint of licorice twisted in from your dirty mind, and Taekwoonie, you… you smell like a field of flowers with a small patch of chili peppers in full bloom at the center.”

Taekwoon huffed a small laugh and nuzzled his cheek against Hakyeon’s shoulder. “What else can you do?” he asked softly.

“Taemin told me that pretty much anything that we can do is directly related to sex. From what I’ve been told, we inspire and invoke sexual feelings in others to consume that energy, and we can have sex until our bodies need a break to make sure we can feed on it. A lot of things started making a lot of sense after I talked to Taemin this morning.”

“So you’re built for sex,” Jaehwan said, sounding pleased.

“Sex and sensuality, sounds like,” Sanghyuk murmured, hugging Taekwoon’s hand to his chest.

“No wonder you look like you do,” Hongbin snarked.

Hakyeon froze, the cold wash of panic sliding over him again. He knew that Hongbin hadn’t meant anything by the comment, and had only been said as a joke, and was probably a reference to his body, not his skin, but he was still thrown for a loop.

Taekwoon bit at his earlobe, making Hakyeon jump. “What did Taemin say to upset you like this after a stupid comment you’ve heard a thousand times?”

Hakyeon grumbled a bit in his mind. Of all the times for Taekwoon to understand him, it would have to be right then, he told himself. “Stop reading my mind,” he muttered.

Hongbin was looking at him with the rounded eyes that made him look even more like a manhwa character and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. It seemed as though his reaction had startled everyone out of their food comas. “Hyung, you know I didn’t mean –“

“I know,” Hakyeon interrupted.

“Talk,” Taekwoon demanded, a tone in his voice that Hakyeon knew well. “This is part of us now,” he reminded.

Hakyeon lowered his eyes to where he was looking at Jaehwan’s hair. “Taemin said that I can only be an incubus if one of my parents was one.” His stomach flipped and he tried to take strength from everyone around him. “But none of my siblings are like me,” he finished quietly, trying to blink back the useless tears and not looking at anyone.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Wonshik breathed. “Do your parents –“

Hakyeon shook his head. “I can’t – I _won’t_ – ask them. I don’t need or want to know.” He shrugged, trying to force his mind off all the possibilities and most definitely away from the thought of his conception. “Taemin had a point that it wouldn’t change anything and it would just make everyone upset.”

Jaehwan, who had been surprisingly quiet, leaned back a bit more. “You’re still _you_ and you’re still _ours_ , hyung,” he said firmly.

Hakyeon smiled a bit, a bit calmer than he had been. “Yeah, I am.”

Hongbin reached over to grab his hand, twisting their fingers together. Hakyeon didn’t need the words to understand what Hongbin was trying to say.

“You couldn’t have known,” Hakyeon said, soothing. “It just threw me off since I only found out this morning.”

“I’m going to kick his ass,” Wonshik muttered.

Hakyeon snorted a laugh. “No, you wouldn’t. In his defense, he did say I probably didn’t want to know. But I’d already asked, so…” he trailed off with a shrug.

Hongbin was still looking pensive. “If we’re handed a script with something about your looks…”

Hakyeon grimaced. “Scripts are scripts, I’ve just had to resign myself to those and all the shitty jokes about my skin that scriptwriters can come up with. Hopefully by the time we’re going back for promotions, I won’t react beyond what I normally do.” He sighed deeply, trying to blow out all the tension in his body and his mind. “I just hope no one looks too closely as a result.”

Hongbin squeezed his hand again, tighter this time, and Hakyeon smiled.

“Bin-ah,” he cooed, accepting the silent apology and telling Hongbin that he was okay.

Hongbin breathed out, his eyes fluttering shut with a smile, and Hakyeon felt the small pulse of Hongbin’s desire coming into him.

Sanghyuk rubbed his head against Hakyeon’s thigh. “You’re really gorgeous, hyung,” he said quietly. Hakyeon drifted his hand down Sanghyuk’s face, appreciating the rough way Sanghyuk tried to show affection and reassurance.

“I promise, I just got thrown for a second because it’s so new,” he said, knowing the worries that everyone else had about his own insecurities.

Jaehwan snuggled back, his hand resting easily on Wonshik’s inner thigh on one side and his other hand gently petting Sanghyuk’s hair as Wonshik started to drowse on Hakyeon’s shoulder. “Hyung, are you going to have to wear lenses?” he asked suddenly.

“Huh?” Hakyeon replied, lost at the abrupt change of subject.

“Your eyes,” Jaehwan clarified. “We haven’t been freaked out because it really just looked like the lenses we used and that’s what we told everyone that asked – which haven’t been that many – but gold is not really a normal color for eyes.”

“Oh. Apparently, I’ll have more control over it once I’m not so fucking _hungry_ and it shouldn’t happen randomly anymore since I can’t passively feed from Sanghyuk any longer.”

“What did I do?” Sanghyuk asked, startled.

“You were a teenager,” Hakyeon said dryly. “Taemin was pretty certain that I’d been passively feeding off the sexual energy that poured off of you, especially since we were in a practice room so much.”

“Oh, is that why you always wanted to cling onto me?”

Hakyeon lightly flicked his finger against Sanghyuk’s head. “I always want to cling onto all of you for any reason.”

“You’re just physically affectionate, hyung,” Wonshik mumbled with a soft kiss to Hakyeon’s cheek.

“It’s how you show us your love,” Taekwoon agreed.

Hakyeon felt there was something deeply profound in what Taekwoon had said, but he would have to think about the statement after he finally stopped being so hungry. As if directly on cue, his stomach growled. Rolling his eyes, he glared at the wall, his expression sour. Jaehwan snickered and tilted his head, invitingly offering up his neck. Hakyeon dropped his head to breathe in Jaehwan’s spicy desire, placing a soft kiss on softer skin, feeling his dick start to harden against Jaehwan’s back.

“I just want to cuddle you all, is that really too much to ask,” he grumbled.

“How about we cuddle you instead?” Jaehwan replied.

Hakyeon saw Sanghyuk tilt his head up to look at Jaehwan, his lips twitching upwards. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking, hyung?”

Jaehwan started to turn around, that wickedly spicy smirk back. He sat up on his knees and swiftly pulled Hakyeon forward by his hips to where he was more lying down.

“Wh – what are you thinking?” Hakyeon asked as he watched everyone move to their knees, feeling like he was about to rapidly lose control of the entire situation.

“I’m thinking about what I said the other day and how much I really want to have you completely wrecked when we’re all done taking turns fucking you.”

Hakyeon gulped, his eyes widening. He’d definitely lost control, but it didn’t seem as terrifying as it normally did.

“Do you want that Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asked, seemingly picking up on his train of thought.

Hakyeon breathed out. His boys loved him and even if they were in control, Hakyeon could yank it back at any moment, and he knew they wouldn’t truly hurt him aside from some bites and lingering soreness. He trusted them, and he wanted them to know that trust. “Yes,” he said, his voice firm. “Yes, I want that.”

“Who’s going first?” Taekwoon asked, taking control.

“Don’t ask me, you know I’m going last,” Hongbin snarked as he stretched out to grab at the lube.

“Denial really turns you on, doesn’t it?” Jaehwan asked.

“As much as you giving oral does.”

“Okay I have to ask – why? What’s so great about waiting?”

Hongbin shrugged. “There’s something about the intensity of it when I finally get to come. Not that I want to wait any longer than strictly necessary, but the waiting and watching just makes it really intense for me.”

Jaehwan made an understanding noise in the back of his throat.

“Sanghyuk, move him over to the center, please,” Taekwoon ordered. “Wonshikkie and I can wait for you two impatient asses.”

Hakyeon laughed a little as his maknae manhandled him, circling his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck as he was placed in the center of their nest on his back. Sanghyuk’s eyes turned up as he smiled and then rubbed his nose against Hakyeon’s. “Hyung can I fuck you on your hands and knees?” he asked, his face a picture of innocence aside from the smirk.

“Sure,” Hakyeon easily agreed.

“If you’re going to do that, you go first so I can suck him off while you’re fucking him,” Jaehwan replied.

Hakyeon shuddered, already able to imagine Jaehwan’s mouth around him as Sanghyuk filled him up from behind and wanting it to happen already. Sanghyuk started to pull his pants down, and Hakyeon lifted his hips to assist him in that endeavor. As soon as his pants were off, he stripped his shirt and tossed it onto the sofa, leaning back against the cushions. He played up his own sensuality, softly stroking his fingers across the skin of his stomach before dragging them down to his hip as his boys undressed themselves.

He smiled and soaked in the intense feelings of the desires bombarded him. Seeing that everyone’s attention was following his hand, he slid it down his thigh and let his legs part, opening himself for the hot stares. “Give me the lube, Bin-ah,” he said, his voice slicing through the silence.

Hongbin’s hands were shaky as he obediently handed the bottle to Hakyeon, and Hakyeon smirked. His boys had control, but he was still the leader. Sanghyuk was twitching slightly, his big eyes scathing across Hakyeon’s body, the near-electrical sensation following the path of his eyes.

“Wait,” he said, holding up a finger when it looked like either Jaehwan or Sanghyuk was going to tackle him. Licking his lips, he danced his fingers lightly down his abs before he softly wrapped his fingers around his dick, a slow breath released in pleasure. He dragged a finger over the slit and hissed as his pleasure spiked nearly out of control. He was more turned on than he’d thought. Flipping the cap of the lube, Hakyeon let it flow over his fingers before sliding them over his balls and down to press against his sphincter. At least two of his boys whimpered a little as he slid his finger inside himself with a pleased sigh.

He let his boys watch him stretch himself, feeling their pleasure rise steadily until he felt as if he could choke on it, and it was only when his breath was fast and three of his fingers were sliding easily in and out before he let his fingers curl upwards. A ragged cry left his throat and his hips lifted when he hit his prostate, his eyes fluttering as he absorbed that pleasure.

“Sanghyukkie,” he called, his voice still soft. Sanghyuk’s eyes locked on his, completely wild and electric. Hakyeon grinned as he pulled his fingers out. “Come fuck hyung.”

He chuckled, a bit darkly, as Sanghyuk lunged forward, the big hands almost bruising his skin as he was flipped over quickly. He was beginning to love working Sanghyuk up, just to see how rough he’d get.

“Fling him up against the sofa while you put the condom on,” Jaehwan said, moving right behind Sanghyuk. “I need at least a little room.”

Hakyeon laughed as Sanghyuk manhandled him over to the sofa, and he sank his chest down into a cushion, arching his back to lift his hips and parting his legs. He shuddered and his head dropped as Sanghyuk started to push into him. His boys got the first scream out of him as Sanghyuk filled him completely with one hard thrust at the same time as Jaehwan’s mouth wrapped around his dick. His legs – his entire body – shook as Sanghyuk started to thrust harshly into him, Jaehwan’s mouth moving as a perfect counterpoint. He reached out, his hands fisting uselessly on the cushions as he moaned desperately for more, for the pleasure to never stop. Jaehwan kept humming as he moved down Hakyeon’s dick, and Sanghyuk’s strength showed in each powerful thrust into Hakyeon’s body.

Hakyeon shifted a little, arching his back a bit more, and on the next thrust in, he threw his head back to moan loudly. “Please,” he begged. “Please don’t stop.”

Jaehwan’s mouth made an absolutely obscene noise as he slurped upwards until just the tip of his tongue was teasing the slit of Hakyeon’s dick. He glanced down just in time to see the smirk on Jaehwan’s lips. Jaehwan caught his glance and sank his mouth back down in a smooth motion, never breaking eye contact. Hakyeon felt a little faint as Jaehwan hollowed his cheeks, sucking, and Sanghyuk thrust into his body once again. His orgasm swamped him, winding his body taut and then releasing all of that tension with a soft scream.

With a groan into his shoulder, Sanghyuk’s electrical orgasm crawled across his skin and into his body, making his mouth water. He felt pinned in place, both Jaehwan and Sanghyuk working as a team to keep him trapped in ecstasy, and just as he thought he’d pass out from the intensity, Sanghyuk slumped against his back, breathing hard into Hakyeon’s shoulder.

Hakyeon was utterly dazed, barely registering being pulled back, but the sensation of Sanghyuk pulling out, leaving him open and empty, reignited his burning hunger. Jaehwan crawled on top of him, licking his way up Hakyeon’s body to his mouth. Hakyeon moaned into their kiss, threading his fingers through the soft hair.

“Mmm, you taste good, hyung,” Jaehwan said with wicked eyes and a wicked smirk, but incredibly sincere. Hakyeon smiled, sneaking in another spicy kiss before nipping at Jaehwan’s full lips as he rolled a condom down.

“So do you,” he returned, wrapping his legs around Jaehwan’s waist. “Come on, Jaehwannie, get inside me.”

Jaehwan was borderline rough as he pushed inside Hakyeon’s willing body, but all Hakyeon could do was moan in pleasure, ready and wanting.

“Hey hyung,” Jaehwan panted. “Just how flexible are you?”

Hakyeon grinned. “I don’t know, but you’re going to have fun finding out.”

Jaehwan lifted his left leg, pushing it towards his chest. Hakyeon moaned, appreciative of the way he tightened around Jaehwan’s dick and the steadier pressure against his prostate. Pushing his head deeper into the cushion, he fluttered his eyes open. Taekwoon was resting his head on Wonshik’s shoulder, with an arm wrapped around Hongbin, who was softly stroking Sanghyuk’s skin as he was stretched out, watching Hakyeon intensely with sated eyes and his hair sticking up in random places. Flicking his eyes back to Jaehwan, he licked his lips.

“I’m fine, I’ll hit your hip if it gets too much,” he said, wanting Jaehwan to fuck him already.

Jaehwan pulled out slowly, making Hakyeon whine, a sigh of pleasure leaving his lips as Jaehwan pushed back into him. Jaehwan slowly pushed his legs apart and up with each thrust until Hakyeon was moaning constantly and as soon as he screamed, Jaehwan started thrusting harder and harder. Hakyeon felt as if he was coming apart and being put together at the same time, the twist low in his abdomen continually tightening as Jaehwan kept hitting his prostate.

“Hyung,” Jaehwan said, his breath fast and voice shaky. He leaned down to make Hakyeon whimper, the pleasure building. “Do it again please,” he whispered, his hips not losing any rhythm as his hand sneaked between their bodies to drift along Hakyeon’s dick.

Hakyeon didn’t need to ask what Jaehwan wanted. “Last time tonight,” he told Jaehwan firmly. He didn’t want to immediately fall asleep again, not when everyone else was waiting their turn.

Jaehwan’s thumb pressed into the slit of his dick, making his eyes cross and the pressure drop lower. He reached up to grab Jaehwan’s hair, holding his head steady and stared into those wide, dark eyes that reflected his own. “Come,” he growled.

Jaehwan’s final thrust pushed Hakyeon’s legs even farther apart, and that burning stretch along with Jaehwan’s orgasm had Hakyeon shouting. His hips rocked hard as he tried to get more and more pleasure from his own orgasm until Jaehwan knocked the breath out of him as he collapsed onto Hakyeon’s body. Hakyeon wrapped his arms and legs around Jaehwan, holding him close as they both shook. Jaehwan pressed a kiss next to his ear.

“I love you hyung,” Jaehwan whispered, sincerity dripping from his words. Hakyeon smiled, feeling tears prick his eyes.

“Hyung loves you too,” he replied.

Jaehwan pushed up a little, drifting his fingers across Hakyeon’s cheek. “We can’t always say it, not as much as you want to hear it, but we try to show you in our own ways.”

Hakyeon recalled Taekwoon’s comment and had a sudden burst of understanding. Everyone showed him their love in a different way, but a common thread was them following him unquestionably – they would complain, but they didn’t question his decisions. He gave Jaehwan a somewhat teary smile. “I understand your hearts,” he said quietly.

Jaehwan smiled and kissed him all too briefly before moving away to let Wonshik take his place. Jaehwan’s spicy taste faded in Wonshik’s sweet kiss, and Hakyeon trailed his fingers over solid muscles and inked skin as his sweetest boy kissed him.

“Are you comfortable with this Wonshikkie?” he asked quietly as soon as Wonshik had pulled back. “You don’t have to rush into anything.”

Wonshik’s sweet little mouth tilted up. “I want you to have this first too, hyung,” he said, his deep voice rumbling into Hakyeon. “I don’t know if I’ll last long enough for you, though,” he confessed shyly, obviously insecure at his lack of experience.

Hakyeon lifted his head to brush his lips across Wonshik’s. “Hyung wants you to find as much pleasure in my body as I’ve found in yours, my sweet boy.” His lips quirked. “Will you let hyung ride you and pin your arms to your sides?”

Wonshik trembled a little over him, and his mouth watered at the sweet explosion of Wonshik’s pleasure.

“Come here,” Hakyeon muttered, pulling Wonshik into a heady kiss as he rolled them over. He settled himself over Wonshik, making sure that his legs held Wonshik’s arms close to his body but he wasn’t seated on them.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said softly, a condom held in between long fingers.

Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon close, kissing his friend softly. “Thank you,” he breathed. “Are you doing okay?”

Taekwoon hummed an affirmative before leaning down to softly press his lips to Wonshik’s.

“Bin-ah,” Hakyeon crooned. Hongbin looked at him wide-eyed and obedient. “You okay?”

“Yes hyung,” Hongbin replied quickly.

Hakyeon smiled. “Good boy,” he praised. Looking back down at Wonshik, he fell even more in love with his sweetly innocent boy, who was looking up at him so trustingly. Taekwoon laid down on his side, using his free hand to pet Jaehwan’s hair. Jaehwan was curled up with Sanghyuk just in front of Taekwoon while Hongbin lounged on Sanghyuk’s side to watch everyone. Hakyeon looked back down at Wonshik and tore the condom open with a slight smirk. Thankfully, he could roll the condom onto Wonshik entirely by feel to enjoy the sight of Wonshik softly biting his lips. Hakyeon held Wonshik’s dick steady and sank down onto it, his head tilting back from satisfaction and pleasure.

“H – hyung,” Wonshik whimpered.

Hakyeon smiled. “You good?” he asked, already knowing the answer to half his question. Wonshik was feeling incredibly good, the steady flow of sweet pleasure into him telling him as much, but Hakyeon wanted to make sure he was comfortable.

Wonshik nodded. “I’m good, hyung.”

Hakyeon rose up before sinking back down, moaning a little in the back of his throat. He was being bombarded by pleasure from everyone, and factored in with his own, he felt his head start to swim. Rocking his hips, Hakyeon ran his hands over his stomach and pulled them up to anchor at the nape of his neck. He cried out as Wonshik started to meet his movements down with smaller thrusts upward, and he felt the intense sparks of a building orgasm deep within him.

Hakyeon thought he wouldn’t last long either, even the slight burn of the lube starting to dry out wasn’t close to making him stop or slow down.

Taekwoon reached out, his thin fingers wrapping around Hakyeon’s dick, his thumb slipping up to press just enough against the head that Hakyeon’s movement stuttered, his nails digging into his skin. His muscles tightened up, and then relaxed with a moan as he came all over Taekwoon’s hand.

He heard Wonshik cry out, sweetness and licorice flooding his senses. Hakyeon fell forward, trying to catch his breath as he caught himself on his hands on either side of Wonshik’s body. He kept shuddering as Taekwoon stroked his dick, stretching out his orgasm until he felt like he was a pathetic mess on top of Wonshik. He rolled off to the side, needing a few seconds away from the overstimulation, and wrapped his arms around his waist to try and ground himself.

“Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asked, his voice barely heard.

“I’m fine,” he answered between harsh breaths, understanding Taekwoon’s thoughts. “Just overstimulated for a second. Grab the lube too, it’s drying out.”

Taekwoon laid down beside Hakyeon on his side after a moment, unabashedly staring with a barely-there smile. “Jaehwan was right,” he said softly.

“Hmm?” Hakyeon replied, his breathing starting to slow.

“Your eyes make your skin glow. It’s beautiful.”

Hakyeon’s eyes fluttered for a moment in shyness. _Beautiful_ was not often a word he associated with his skin.

Taekwoon made a noise that brought Hakyeon’s eyes back up. Taekwoon’s eyebrows were slightly pulled together – an expression Hakyeon knew meant frustration. “Why can’t you see it?” he grumbled, reaching for Hakyeon and pulling him close.

Hakyeon sighed and leaned against his friend, trying to talk without words. It was always so difficult for him to express what he felt like he’d heard every day of his life, and thankfully Taekwoon could usually understand him.

“We’ll work on that,” Taekwoon said, his voice promising a course of action before he kissed Hakyeon to silence any protest Hakyeon could have made. Hakyeon melted into the comfort of Taekwoon’s kiss and scent, all the while feeling as though he was sipping at Taekwoon’s pleasure like a treasured drink. Taekwoon pulled back just a bit, brushing his hands over Hakyeon’s hair. “Hongbin and I had an idea,” he started, a small smirk blooming.

Hakyeon raised an eyebrow and shot a look over to Hongbin, still obediently waiting for him. “I’m almost scared to ask what you two can come up with, but tell me.”

Taekwoon pushed Hakyeon back down into the nest, looming over him. “I want to fuck you… but you don’t get to come until Hongbin’s done with you.”

Hakyeon’s lips quirked. “You just want me to beg, don’t you?”

“Side benefit,” Taekwoon agreed. “Our gorgeous Binnie shouldn’t be the only one waiting, should he?”

Hakyeon huffed. Taekwoon would back off if Hakyeon was entirely opposed to it, but if it gave his friend more pleasure for him to feed on, he’d be willing to wait a bit. “Okay,” he mocked whined.

“Don’t be a brat,” Taekwoon chided with a smile. He reached over behind Hakyeon and his hand reappeared clutching one of the bottles of lube and a condom between long fingers. “Should I?” he asked, tilting the bottle towards Hakyeon.

Hakyeon shook his head and relieved Taekwoon of the lube and popped the top open. He let the slightly cool substance dribble over and between his fingers before he reached down to easily shove three fingers inside his body.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Jaehwan muttered.

Hakyeon smirked, opening his legs just a bit more.

“How come Jaehwan hyung gets away with cursing?” Sanghyuk asked, just on the verge of whining.

“When _isn’t_ he cursing,” Hakyeon replied. “I’d have to be on him all the time.”

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Jaehwan interjected, leering a bit before giving up the look to cuddle down with Wonshik, his tongue darting out quickly to lap at a few drops of come that had spattered onto Wonshik’s chest.

“Really, hyung?” Hongbin muttered, watching Jaehwan.

Hakyeon shook his head. He’d walked right into that comment. Adding more lube, he felt that it would last long enough and he pulled his fingers out. Shifting a bit, he motioned at Taekwoon.

“Come on,” he breathed as Jaehwan replied to Hongbin. Hakyeon wasn’t too concerned with the mutters as he focused on Taekwoon.

Taekwoon wasted no time, sliding on top of Hakyeon and into his body. Hakyeon felt the barest hint of desperation in Taekwoon’s pleasure, and he reached up to pull Taekwoon into an assuring kiss. Their pace was bumpy and a little rough until Hakyeon took a breath in and gave himself over to Taekwoon, letting his friend take what he wanted. Taekwoon’s eyes softened at the same time his thrusts gained power, Hakyeon feeling sparks of desire and pleasure bursting within him. Taekwoon whined softly as he pushed his hands into Hakyeon’s hair and held his head steady.

“Beautiful,” Taekwoon gasped between parted lips, a flush slowly starting to crawl up his neck. “So beautiful.”

Hakyeon couldn’t look away, couldn’t hide, couldn’t do anything other than stare into eyes that brimmed with sincerity and love. He felt the words hit him, shattering something deep within, and it was reinforced every time Taekwoon pushed into him. He whined as Taekwoon slowed his thrusts, startled at the way it suddenly made everything more pleasurable – the pull of his muscles as Taekwoon pulled out, the stretch of his sphincter as he was penetrated again, and the slide of skin against his thighs that hit an erogenous zone there. He took a shuddering breath in, tasting and feeling the pleasure being fed to him, and relaxed even further into Taekwoon’s touch.

Hakyeon saw the smile bloom on Taekwoon’s lips. He didn’t get a chance to ask what the smile was for, since Taekwoon started fucking him harder and faster, making him moan and squirm around while his eyes rolled up. He grabbed at a blanket and clenched his fists tightly to stop himself from reaching down to stroke his dick. Taekwoon had his eyes clenched shut as he chewed on his lower lip, but they opened as soon as Hakyeon had reached up with a hand to stroke his face.

Taekwoon stilled, moaning loudly as he stared down at Hakyeon and ground their hips together as he climaxed. Hakyeon whined and rutted upwards, trying to keep some stimulation along his dick as he breathed in and fed gratefully on Taekwoon’s pleasure.

Taekwoon fell gracefully onto Hakyeon’s body as he tried to suck in air, and Hakyeon placed soft kisses for his softest friend along a sharp cheek. Taekwoon turned his head, catching Hakyeon’s lips. There were some things that just never needed to be said between them, and it let them have an entire conversation in the space of a kiss. With a final nip at Hakyeon’s lips, Taekwoon pulled out of him and reignited his desire from embers to an inferno.

He shifted around, just on the verge of squirming as he felt Hongbin’s hand slide along his chest. Hongbin looked entranced as he watched his own hand glide across Hakyeon’s darker skin, and even Hakyeon had to admit it was a sight that snared attention. He gasped as Hongbin reached over and quickly pinched at a nipple before returning to running his hand over Hakyeon’s body with a smirk. Hakyeon leaned up, pressing a kiss into the teasing dimple.

Hongbin was still smirking at him, but there was an edge to the smirk that Hakyeon usually only saw when Hongbin was immersed in acting – or when he was gleefully killing other players in one of his games. It was an edge that both thrilled him and terrified him. Hakyeon arched when Hongbin wrapped his hand around Hakyeon’s dick, his thumb teasingly slipping around the head. He reached out, intending to grab Hongbin and end both of their waits, but Hongbin batted at his hands, shaking his head.

“The only place I want your hands to be is in my hair, hyung,” Hongbin said firmly.

Hakyeon fought against the initial surge of indignation and rebelliousness and took a deep breath before anchoring his hands into Hongbin’s hair, yanking it a little, asserting his own dominance. Their eyes met and they both grinned. His gorgeous Hongbin would still be obedient and still wanted praise and definitely still wanted his hair pulled, but Hakyeon would go along for the ride and let Hongbin lead.

But not without some teasing.

“Bin-ah,” he moaned, enjoying the sudden burst of pleasure from Hongbin.

Hongbin narrowed his eyes and pressed his thumb into the slit of Hakyeon’s dick while his other fingers trailed down to lightly play with his balls. “That was mean, hyung,” he teased back as Hakyeon gasped.

Hakyeon had to bite down the comment that flashed through his mind of asking if Hongbin was going to spank him, because given the mood, he had no doubt that everyone _would_ flip him over and spank his ass until it was red. He went for a slightly satisfied smile instead, tightening his fingers a little. “You like it.”

Hongbin huffed a laugh. “Maybe.”

Hakyeon tugged at Hongbin’s hair again. “Maybe?”

Hongbin sucked in a breath, his eyes widening before looking down at Hakyeon, a bit more crazed than he had been, and Hakyeon felt the satisfaction bloom within him.

“Hyung,” Hongbin said, somewhat reproachful. “Stop trying to be in control so much and let _us_ take care of _you_. I like doing what you say but this time, stop.”

Hakyeon closed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows. He had to be in control, had to make the decisions, always had to tread carefully to meet expectations as the leader. It was hard even releasing even just a little control.

“Hyung, just trust us,” Hongbin pleaded.

“I _do_. I do trust all of you. I just…” Hakyeon sighed and opened his eyes. “It’s hard,” he admitted softly as he let go of Hongbin’s hair.

“We know,” Taekwoon said comfortingly, moving back towards Hakyeon, his delicate fingers combing through Hakyeon’s hair.

His space suddenly had everyone crowding against him, hands gliding over his body as Hongbin settled in between his legs. Wonshik moved next to Taekwoon and let his fingers drift along Hakyeon’s ears while Sanghyuk and Jaehwan – his two bold and impatient boys – began rubbing fingers against his nipples and teasing the skin of his chest.

“Just let us wreck you, hyung,” Jaehwan said, his voice for once serious. “Lean on us for a change.”

“Please hyung?” both Sanghyuk and Wonshik managed to chorus before they grinned at each other.

Hakyeon appreciated the levity in amongst the earnestness. It was frightening, terrifying, absolutely unheard of for him to stop being in control. He had no fear of his physical or emotional safety, he was more fearful of himself if he let go. He glanced around, seeing everyone watching him with nothing but love and lust in their eyes. Blinking back the tears gathering in his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to find it within himself to let go of his control and let his boys support and love him.

“Okay,” he finally whispered, feeling himself shake. He felt like he was flying through the air in Jeju again – and it was still just as scary, but he was grounded at the same time, which gave him security.

Taekwoon leaned up and kissed him before covering Hakyeon’s eyes with his hand. “Just feel,” he said, his lips still brushing Hakyeon’s. “Don’t lead, just feel us.”

Hakyeon could see through Taekwoon’s fingers a bit, but he noticed the touching felt a little more powerful than it had previously. He still could feel the different sensations from everyone, Jaehwan’s spicy kisses down his ribs as Sanghyuk’s electric mouth wrapped around a nipple; Taekwoon’s scent filling his sense of smell with trails of Wonshik’s sweetness moving through his hair and down his face; his gorgeous Hongbin that could always surprise him feeding him a steady stream of pleasure between his legs.

“You’re so beautiful,” Taekwoon said softly. Hakyeon felt the words hit him with just as much impact as they had before, but not nearly as shattering. He felt the kisses on his body, everyone apparently having a favorite spot that they could get to with Hongbin nearly covering him, but the kisses started to become longer, softer, more worshipful.

As Hongbin pushed inside him, Hakyeon felt buzzy, like he’d been drinking. Everyone was muttering something loving towards him when they weren’t kissing him somewhere, leaving his mouth free. His hands were shaky as they found their way back into Hongbin’s hair, tightening and loosening around the silky strands, much like a cat kneading. Hongbin slowly pulled out, making Hakyeon’s legs jerk a bit with the sensation before pushing back in even slower. Hakyeon moaned, his eyes fluttering closed behind Taekwoon’s hand.

He reminded himself to relax, to let his boys have his valued control, reminded himself to trust them to keep himself together. He felt buzzy but steady, heavy but light enough to float, his sense of touch magnified once his vision had been restricted. He was finding it easier to give up some control with his eyes covered, and he would have to ponder that later. He was the incubus, but his boys swept him up in their desires and made him want and crave even more.

He gasped with another slow thrust from Hongbin, his hands tightening around Hongbin’s hair, trying to get more sensation. Hongbin’s pleasure still felt obedient, but he wouldn’t be subservient to Hakyeon’s desires and it was cracking his control far more than he could have ever expected.

“ _Please_ ,” he finally begged, feeling as if he was on the verge of breaking down into sobs from slow thrusts and loving kisses to his body. He wasn’t in control, his boys playing his body to their tune and it was driving him wild. He moved his hips around, desperately wanting more stimulation, his voice nearly foreign to his ears as he begged and begged, his hands grabbing harder at Hongbin’s hair, his eyes still closed and hidden behind Taekwoon’s hand.

The first harder thrust had him shrieking as his entire body froze. The words that were more felt than heard sped up, got a bit louder, the kisses and hands stroking his pleasure higher. He gasped for air and his fingers pulled harshly as Hongbin got the right angle to hit his prostate with each delicious thrust. Behind his closed eyes, his imagination took over for his lack of sight. He could easily imagine everyone where he could feel that they were at, knew the shapes of their bodies, their expressions, every detail of them, but his imagination added in how he felt their pleasure in whiffs of smoke and ribbons that swirled around and into him.

He felt his orgasm come over him, freezing his body for a glorious second before he moaned loudly, feeling the tension in his body suddenly release. His imagination was still going wild; pulling in all of his boys’ pleasure and desire, spinning it around above him before crashing down, flooding him and making his orgasm even more intense. Falling back against the cushions, he felt so wiped out that he couldn’t even bother to open his eyes. He slipped immediately into sleep, assured and loved.

When he finally climbed back towards wakefulness, he slowly became aware of warm water flowing down his back, contrasting with the cooler tiles that he was sitting on; both of those contrasting with the heat of the shoulder he had his head propped on. As he became more aware, he knew it was Wonshik he was leaning against, his sweet fingers slick with the soap he was rubbing onto Hakyeon.

“Hey hyung,” he rumbled. “You awake?”

Hakyeon made a soft sound, snuggling his head into Wonshik’s neck, but he held his body up to let Wonshik continue to rub soap across his skin.

“Here, let me get your hand washed.”

Hakyeon held up the hand he’d used to stretch himself for Wonshik to wash off. Once that small task was done, he let Wonshik help him up and in a surprise that propped his eyes open a crack, he was guided right back to the nest. He slipped down, being caught by Hongbin and Sanghyuk, who helped him properly lay down, and he blinked, still drowsy. Jaehwan was tugging an old pair of sweatpants up Hakyeon’s legs, and Hakyeon looked around until he spotted Taekwoon, watching him with fond eyes.

“You just always have to get the last word in, don’t you?” Taekwoon teased as soon as he noticed Hakyeon’s attention.

“Hm?” Hakyeon muttered, lifting his hips enough to help Jaehwan get his pants on. His lips quirked as Jaehwan shamelessly felt up his ass.

“You made all of us come with you,” Sanghyuk laughed as he cuddled up next to Hakyeon, everyone else also amused as they found spots for themselves that would let them sleep but also touch Hakyeon.

Hakyeon couldn’t find it within himself to feel guilt, not with everyone being so obviously amused and with him so completely wiped out. At least he finally felt as though he’d had a decent meal. “Well, I shouldn’t be the only one to have fun,” he joked. “Besides, don’t you know that you’re all my love slaves?”

Wonshik froze just on the edge of Hakyeon’s view, but as soon as Hakyeon saw his face, he relaxed from the initial anxiety spike. Wonshik’s head was tilted slightly, his eyes fixed on the wall.

“Say that again, hyung?” Wonshik finally said, blinking.

“What? You being a love slave?” Hakyeon asked, already recognizing Wonshik’s _I have an idea_ face.

“I can already guess what you’re thinking,” Hongbin said, propping himself up on an elbow. “There is no way that’s going to get picked as a concept for our comeback. We had enough issues just getting _Voodoo Doll_ on music shows.”

“Yeah, but that was because of us stabbing, they’re a lot more lenient with sexy concepts,” Wonshik pointed out.

“I’m interested,” Taekwoon replied, making Hongbin huff and collapse back down, rolling into Hakyeon with a soft whine.

Hakyeon chuckled and soothingly pet the back of Hongbin’s hair, patches of it still damp.

“See hyung, this is why we get along,” Wonshik said as he got up, wandering down the hall to his and Sanghyuk’s room, presumably to grab something. “I think I already have something that would kind of fit,” he said from the room. “Maybe just a few tweaks…” he continued as he reappeared, his hands full with a laptop and a notebook.

“It’s an idea at the very least,” Hakyeon finally said, settling back down. “Are we going to sleep out here tonight?”

A chorus of tired or distracted affirmative noises met his question.

“We still want a cuddle with you,” Jaehwan said as he found an empty spot to sprawl out that still let him touch Hakyeon.

Hongbin wiggled around, grabbing a blanket from under him and throwing it across both himself and Hakyeon. Out of everyone, they both had to have a blanket on them to be able to sleep, while everyone else could sleep with or without one easily. Hakyeon was still surprised that he and Hongbin were able to nap naked and uncovered, but he guessed that Jaehwan was enough of a blanket. Sanghyuk moved over Hakyeon and curled up behind Hongbin, throwing an arm over Hongbin and onto Hakyeon, his wide hand a soothing weight on Hakyeon’s stomach.

“Shikkie, don’t stay up too late,” Hakyeon lightly admonished as Taekwoon wandered around, turning off lights.

“I’ll drag him to bed soon so he doesn’t sleep sitting up again,” Taekwoon replied, dropping a kiss on Hakyeon’s lips as he settled down on the other side of Hakyeon, trying to look over Wonshik’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Hakyeon agreed, his eyes slipping shut.


End file.
